


Dragons are Weird

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Teen Pregnancy, Weird Biology, kind of, parthenogenesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lloyd lays an egg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Dragons are Weird

The group crowded around Zane, cheering him on as he beat another level.

Or, most of them, anyway.

Lloyd sat near him on the couch, watching the screen blankly, uncharacteristically tired for this time of day, stifling a yawn, he shook his head, blinking as he guided himself to wakefulness, Cole, who'd been leaning on the couch above him, took notice.

"Lloyd, you feeling okay?" he said, lightly, nudging the younger ninja playfully, Lloyd turned to look at him, blearily, "yeah... Just a bit tired" he covered his mouth, yawning widely.

"I think I'll turn in" he added, climbing to his feet, Jay waved to him as he passed, before going back to cheering on his friend.

Lloyd went to his room and lay down, quickly drifting off.

_______________________

Lloyd awoke later that night, feeling... Off.

Shakily, he climbed to his feet, paced his room once, before settling back down on his bed, he pulled the sheets around himself, his hands wandered downwards, fingers slipping under his waistband.

________________________

Yawning, Kai entered the kitchen, drawn by the promise of food, he sat at the table and watched as Zane worked at the oven, humming quietly to himself as he poured batter on the pan, he could hear Jay and Cole in the living room, shouting and whooping as the took turns at a video game that'd recently came out, Nya walked in a couple minutes later, wiping grease from her hands, having been awake for a couple hours already.

"Finally up, sleepyhead?" she said, tone teasing, "Hey, Zane, how's breakfast coming along?"

Zane turned to look at them, smiling, "It is ready now, actually" he began preparing his family's plates, "Kai, would you mind getting Lloyd? I believe he has not gotten up"

Kai groaned, "hey, if he wants to sleep in, he can miss breakfast" but stood regardless, making his way to the room of the youngest ninja, knocking out of habit before going to turn the door knob, "Don't come in!"

Kai let go of the handle, "you better hurry up, Zane's made pancakes"

From the other side of the door, he could hear the sheets rustling as Lloyd shifted in bed, "I think I'll stay in here, not feeling well this morning"

Kai frowned, thinking back to the previous day, "you'd better not be getting sick"

"No, I just need to rest a bit" Lloyd sounded nervous, and Kai's worry deepened, "want me to get Zane?"

"No!-no, please, just-just leave me alone" 

Kai sighed, "alright, but if your not up in half an hour, I'm getting Zane"

With that, he walked back to the kitchen, a deep frown etched on his features.

__________________________

Lloyd sagged in relief as he heard Kai's footsteps retreat down the hall, he rolled over to face the wall and shifted the blanket slightly, revealing a pair of eggs.

They didn't seem like anything special, about six inches long, they where dark brown and splotchy, with shells thicker then any he was familiar with.

Just looking at them scared him.

He pulled the blanket back over his-the eggs, and curled around them, almost protectively, he knew it'd be discovered if he stayed here, but facing his brothers was the last thing he wanted to do right now. 

He thought about how that'd go down, the confused and humiliating comments Cole would make, the horror and judgement in Kai's eyes, Jay's obnoxious jokes, Zane's uncomfortable questions...

He started to cry, hands going up to cover his eyes in a futile attempt to stave off the tears.

He heard footsteps approaching his room, and then his door creaked open, "Lloyd?" came a voice that carried a light mechanical note, hearing the nindroid approach, Lloyd cried harder, hastily pushing the eggs further under his bedding, he felt a cold hand on his forehead.

"Your temperature is not abnormal" he said, more to himself, "Can you tell me what is wrong?" he asked, gently.

"No-nothing" he forced out through his tears, "I'm just tired"

Zane sat on the edge of his bed, comfortingly running a hand down Lloyd's back as he sobbed, this went on a few minutes as, gradually, Lloyd's tears stopped flowing, and his breathe evened out.

"Feeling better?" he asked, his voice kind, Lloyd nodded, carefully sitting us as he wiped his face on his sleeve, but still wouldn't look at the android.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" he repeated, Lloyd stiffened, shoving his face in his hands when he felt the burning in his cheeks, "i-its personal" he mumbled.

Zane frowned, "you do not have to tell me, but if it's causing you distress, I cannot help you if I do not know what's wrong"

Cheeks burning, Lloyd slowly looked over at him, "uh, well-" he stopped, ran a hand through his hair, then continued "oh fuck, it's so weird" he said, laughing nervously as he pulled the blanket away "I laid an egg"

Zane farrowed his brow, thinking about the revelation, Lloyd shifted, nervously, "Zane?"

"It is likely a result of your non human ancestry" Zane started to stand "perhaps I should get Master Wu"

Lloyd grabbed him "DON'T- please don't"

Zane sighed, "I understand this is awkward for you, but Wu is the only person here who may be able to understand what you are going through"

Lloyd shifted, turning away from Zane, sighing heavily, he pulled his blankets around the eggs, forming a makeshift nest, "I...I just need some time to think, Zane nodded, "of course"

He stood, "do you wish to be alone?"

Lloyd nodded, turning away, "I'll talk to him when I'm ready, promise"

Zane nodded, satisfied, he went to leave, pausing just outside the door, he added, "I may not be as equipped to help as I would like, but you may come to me if you need anything"

Lloyd nodded again, "thanks, Zane, I appreciate it"

___________________________________________

A couple hours later, Lloyd crept out of his room, having skipped breakfast, he was naturally a bit peckish. 

As he was nibbling on some bread, Kai entered the kitchen. Lloyd froze, hoping he wouldn't say anything, but the fire ninja frowned over at him, "hey, Lloyd, uh, are you alright? I asked Zane but, I didn't get much out of him"

Lloyd looked away from him, "t-it's a hybrid thing, I-" he started chuckling, uncomfortably, "I laid an egg" 

"You what?" Kai snapped, an expression of shock quickly overtaking his features, "oh god-did-did someone hurt you?"

"What? No!" yelped Lloyd, even more embarrassed at the suggestion, he started to laugh openly, burying his face in his hands, "No one-I didn't- I'm a fucking virgin!"

"I think that's an oxymoron, Lloyd" said Kai.

There was perfect silence for a moment, before they both burst out laughing, once they'd gotten to the point where they could both talk, Kai said, "but... you are okay, aren't you?"

Lloyd turned away, "I'm not sure" he admitted, "I'm going to talk to Wu about it later, please... please don't tell anyone, okay?"

Kai put a hand on the younger's shoulder, "Lloyd" he said, seriously, "I would never reveal something this personal without your consent, I promise"

Lloyd smiled, relieved, "thanks" he said looking at his feet, Kai grinned, "no problem, we're family, I'm here for you"

_____________________________________

That evening, Lloyd lingered outside of the room where his uncle was meditating, putting off the conversation as long as possible.

"Come in"

Lloyd's heartrate jumped at that, but he entered the room, nervously watching the elder's face, he sat down next to the older man, imitating his position.

"You have something on your mind" Wu didn't look up as he spoke

Lloyd nodded, "yeah"

"Do not be afraid to tell me, nephew"

Lloyd shifted, looking around as though seeking an escape, "uh, well, last night, I... I laid an egg"

Wu glanced up at him, stroking his beard "hmm"

The older man got to his feet, starting to leave the room as he gestured for Lloyd to follow him

"It is nothing to fear, have you ever wondered why you never heard of a grandmother?"

Lloyd farrowed his brow, "what?"

Wu sighed, "dragons are capable of having young without a... Partner, this extends to dragon hybrids, such as my father, or you"

"Well... how do I stop it?"

"There is a tea I drank in my younger years, I'm too old to need it now"

"of course it's a tea" huffed Lloyd, "so, what, I have to be on dragon birth control the rest of my life?"

"If you don't want this to happen, yes" said Wu, going to the pantry, "get the egg while I put this on"

Lloyd sighed in frustration, and went back to his room, wrapping the eggs carefully before bringing them back to the kitchen, looking around warily.

Upon returning to the kitchen, he put them on the table, and his uncle went to inspect them, hmm-ing thoughtfully, Lloyd watched him carefully.

A couple minutes later, Wu put it down, and got the tea, setting a cup down before Lloyd, he said "One cup, once a day, you saw where it was kept"

Lloyd sipped it, making a face, "what am I supposed to do with them?" he gestured to the eggs, which where still partially obscured by his blanket.

"That is up to you" said Wu, "most dragons choose to eat unwanted eggs"

Lloyd gave him a look, "I'm-I'm not doing that, no"

"I can get you resources on egg care" he said, being uncharacteristically helpful

Lloyd thought about it, finishing his cup, "I don't think I want kids, not yet"

Wu was about to speak, but Lloyd cut him off, "wait, I think I know someone who does"

"Hmm?" Wu looked at his nephew, quizzically

"Cole's been a bit down since you... ya'know" Lloyd waved a hand in Wu's general direction, "He's happy to have you back, of course, but..." he trailed off, hoping he hadn't made things even more awkward.

Wu was quiet for a moment, "you wish to see if he will take them in?"

Lloyd nodded, not meeting his uncle's eye

"A wise decision" said the older man, approvingly "He would be a good father to them"

Lloyd drummed his fingers on the table, "He would"

_____________________________________________

Cole was playing video games when Lloyd came looking for him, Jay and Kai watched, cheering when he managed to beat another level.

"Hey, can I barrow Cole a moment?" Lloyd asked, trying to keep his tone casual, Cole paused the game, turning to lean on the back of the couch, "Sure, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something" Lloyd eyed Cole's companions "privately" he added, Kai caught his eye, then nodded, subtly, in encouragement, Lloyd held his gaze a moment, before he and Cole went outside to talk.

Once they where out of earshot, Cole frowned, "I can tell you're nervous, is something wrong?"

Lloyd looked away from him, busying himself with opening the bag he'd brought with him, "I was wondering if you wanted these"

Cole peered into the bag, "are those... dragon eggs?"

Lloyd nodded, "Sort of" he closed the bag, "their mine"

Understanding dawned on Cole's face, "ahhh, right" he chuckled, "so, is there someone I should know about?" he winked.

"Eww, no" said Lloyd, wrinkling his nose, "your the dragon expert, you can figure it out"

"Oh" said Cole, he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled sheepishly, "I'd be happy to take them in"

Lloyd handed the bag over to Cole, who accepted it, carefully, "thank you, Lloyd, this, this means a lot to me"

Lloyd rolled his eyes at this, "Sensei Wu says he's got some information on dragon eggs, don't tell anyone about this, alright? I plan to say something, but... In my own time"

Cole nodded, "of course"

"Thanks" and with that, Lloyd went back inside, quickly followed by Cole, who dropped the eggs off in his room before checking in with Wu.


End file.
